harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)
* 27 lipca 2007 |ocena = 7,3/10 – dobry |czas = 132 minut |budżet = 150–200 mln dolarów |dochód = 938'468'864 dolarów |poprzedni = Harry Potter i Czara Ognia |następny = Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi }} Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ang. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) — amerykańsko-brytyjski film, 2007, wyreżyserowany przez Davida Yatesa, oparty na książce J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ronald Weasley. Fabuła mały|lewo|250px|Zakon Feniksa Harry Potter tym razem nie może mieć spokojnych wakacji. Lord Voldemort powrócił, a prasa czarodziejska milczy na ten temat. Na mugolskim osiedlu Little Whinging pojawiają się Dementorzy, a zbzikowana sąsiadka Dursleyów pani Figg jest charłakiem! W dodatku Harry staje przed całym Wizengamotem za użycie czarów przez nieletniego, a straż przednia zabiera go do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa – organizacji powołanej przez Dumbledore'a do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie rządy przejmuje sprzymierzeniec Korneliusza Knota i nauczycielka obrony przed Czarną Magią profesor Umbridge. Wygląda na to, że nikt nie wierzy Harry'emu i Dumbledore'owi, że Lord Voldemort odrodził się na nowo. Kiedy zaatakuje wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Obsada Ekipa * Reżyseria – David Yates * Scenariusz – Michael Goldenberg ** na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – Nicholas Hooper, John Williams * Zdjęcia – Sławomir Idziak * Montaż – Mark Day * Scenografia – Stuart Craig, Candida Otton, Andrea Coathupe, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Mark Bartholomew, Alastair Bullock * Kostiumy – Jany Temime * Producent – David Heyman * Producent wykonawczy – David Barron, Tanya Seghatchian * Produkcja – Warner Bros. Różnice pomiędzy filmem a książką * Podczas uczty powitalnej Profesor Albus Dumbledore powiedział: „Pragnę ponownie powitać profesor Grubbly-Plank, która zajmie się magicznymi stworzeniami...”. Powiedział ponownie, bo profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank uczyła w Hogwarcie przez krótki czas na poprzednim roku, ale wyłącznie w książce, w filmie tego nie pokazano. * W filmie zdjęcie poprzednich członków zakonu daje Harremu Syriusz, w książce wręcza mu je Moody. * W filmie nie pojawia się Miriam Margolyes, która wciela się w postać Profesor Pomony Sprout, mimo iż jest wymieniona w książce. * Rozmowa Korneliusza Knota z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w Ministerstwie Magii została usunięta z filmu. * Na lekcji wróżbiarstwa są obecni Draco Malfoy i jego dwaj koledzy (Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle), jednak w książce nie ma nic na temat, że chodzą na lekcje Profesor Sybilli Trelawney. Na lekcjach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią też się pojawiają. * W filmie pominięto wiele innych ważnych rzeczy z książki, m.in. mecze quidditcha, pasowanie Rona i Hermiony na prefektów i zerwanie Harry'ego z Cho Chang. * Scena ucieczki z Azkabanu pojawia się w filmie. * Profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank pojawia się w filmie podczas uczty powitalnej. * Scena, w której wąż atakuje Artura Weasleya jest w filmie. * W filmie Harry, Hermiona i Ron poszli do Zakazanego Lasu wraz z Rubeusem Hagridem zobaczyć jego przyrodniego brata, Graupa. W książce Ron nie mógł towarzyszyć przyjaciołom, ponieważ właśnie grał w finałowym meczu o Puchar Quidditcha, z którego Harry i Hermiona wymknęli się pod opieką gajowego. * W filmie Harry odbywał szlaban u Profesor Dolores Umbridge jeden raz, a w książce wielokrotnie. * Kiedy w Little Whinging dementorzy zaatakowali Harry'ego i Dudleya działo się to na ulicy, a nie w jakimś korytarzu lub bramie czy tunelu. * Po ataku Harry spotyka panią Figg. W filmie informuje ona Harry'ego, że po śmierci Cedrika Dumbledore kazał jej mieć na niego oko. Natomiast z książki dowiadujemy się, że od początku jego pobytu na Privet Drive miała pilnować Harry'ego. Nie mogła go informować, ponieważ gdyby Dursleyowie dowiedzieli się, że wypady do sąsiadki Harry'emu się podobają, zabronili by mu ją odwiedzać. * Straż przednia spokojnie przybyła zabrać Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 bez żadnych huków i trzasków, jak miało to miejsce w książce. * Kiedy straż przednia wraz z Harrym lecieli na miotłach, Alastor Moody w książce cały czas mówił, żeby zbaczać z kursu, aby ominąć miasta, natomiast w filmie lecieli spokojnie nad Tamizą. * Kiedy stanęli przed domem przy Grimmauld Place 12, Alastor Moody zastukał i pojawiły się drzwi, podczas gdy w książce Harry na kawałku pergaminu przeczytał tekst napisany ręką Albusa Dumbledore'a, który brzmiał: Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie, przy Grimmauld Place 12. * W filmie Harry poznał Lunę Lovegood w powozie do Hogwartu, a nie w pociągu. Harry szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Luną, gdyż ona zawsze go wspierała, a tak naprawdę – jak ukazuje książka – lubił ją, ale zawsze uważał ją za nieco dziwną, i często się wstydził jej zachowania. * Profesor Dolores Umbridge wydała 9 dekretów edukacyjnych, a nie co najmniej – jak to wyglądało w filmie – 50. Niektóre z nich były strasznie bzdurne, np. zakazuje się słuchania muzyki. Prawdopodobnie jest to jednak żart ze strony reżysera. * Gwardię Dumbledore'a wydała Marietta Edgecombe, a nie jak to było w filmie – Cho Chang. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że Profesor Dolores Umbridge się na nią uwzięła i przez to wszystko może nie zaliczyć S.U.M.-ów, a jak wiadomo Cho była o rok starsza od Harry'ego, więc zaliczała S.U.M.-y rok wcześniej. * W książce Profesor Sybilla Trelawney została wyrzucona pod koniec roku szkolnego, a w filmie na początku roku. * W książce dowiadujemy się, że to Dolores Umbridge nasłała na Harry' ego dementorów do Little Whinging chcąc go uciszyć na temat rzekomego powrotu Voldemorta. W filmie nie dowiadujemy się, kto stał za tym atakiem. * W Departamencie Tajemnic Harry nie oddał przepowiedni Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi i stłukł ją Neville. Natomiast w filmie rozegrali to inaczej – Harry oddał przepowiednię Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, lecz gdy pojawił się Zakon Syriusz uderzył go w twarz, i gdy Lucjusz Malfoy spadał z podwyższenia przepowiednia wypadła mu z ręki i stłukła się. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a walczy tylko w Sali Przepowiedni, a w książce walczą też w Sali Śmierci. * W filmie tylko Ginny rzuca zaklęcie, przez które rozpadają się wszystkie przepowiednie, a w książce robi to cała szóstka. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a zostaje złapana przez Śmierciożerców w Sali Śmierci, a w książce walczy ze śmierciożercami. * W filmie w Sali Śmierci nie pojawia się Profesor Albus Dumbledore, pojawia się później, tuż przed pojedynkiem z Lordem Voldemortem. W książce dyrektor Hogwartu pojawia się wcześniej, wchodzi do Sali Śmierci. * W filmie przyjaciele Harry'ego kryją się i patrzą jak Zakon Feniksa walczy z Śmierciożercami, ale w książce Harry i Neville walczą u boku Zakonu. * W filmie podczas bitwy przyjaciele są lekko zranieni, jednak w książce mają poważne rany. * W książce Harry był bardzo rozżalony i zły na Profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a, że ten go unikał i po powrocie z bitwy w Ministerstwie zachowywał się bardzo gwałtownie. W filmie tego nie ukazano. * Podczas walki w Ministerstwie Magii, w filmowej scenie Syriusz zwraca się do Harry'ego przez pomyłkę James, w książce nie było takiej sytuacji. * W książce Harry, Ron i Hermiona znajdują w domu Syriusza medalion (w siódmej części okazuje się, że to horkruks). W filmie tego nie było. * W gazecie pojawia się R. Amorin, którego nie ma w oficjalnym kanonie. * W książce Dumbledore związuje zaklęciem wszystkim śmierciożerców oprócz Bellatriks. * W filmie Bellatriks zabija Syriusza zaklęciem Avada kedavra po tym jak ten rozbraja i zrzuca Lucjusza Malfoya. W książce Syriusz kpi sobie podczas pojedynku z Bellatriks i zostaje ugodzony czerwonym promieniem (prawdopodobnie zaklęciem Drętwota), po czym wpada za kotarę łuku. * W książce Umbridge, po awanturze po meczu quidditcha Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami dożywotnio zakazuje gry Harry'emu i bliźniakom oraz konfiskuje im miotły. W filmie nie ma ani słowa o meczu oraz sporcie. Ciekawostki * Podczas zdjęć Alan Rickman zabronił Rupertowi Grintowi i Matthew Lewisowi zbliżać się do swojego BMW. Gdy kręcono poprzednią część filmu, młodzi aktorzy niechcący oblali maskę jego auta koktajlem mlecznym. * Zdjęcia do sceny kiedy Harry jedzie metrem wraz z Arturem Weasleyem na dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii, kręcono na stacji Westminster w Londynie. * Film kręcono w Fort William, Glen Etive i Glennfinnan (Szkocja); w studiu Leavesden w hrabstwie Hertfordshire, Londynie i Surrey (Anglia) oraz w Turcji. Galeria 7166226_3.jpg 655px-1995_Welcoming_feast_1.jpg 696px-Inquisitorial.png 104180_1.jpg gffgfgfg.jpg tas6ds.jpg 000hb0ce.jpg 48.jpg 496.jpg z8318575X.jpg 800px-Dolores_Umbridge_as_Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts_teacher.jpg 35213_1185361997_3f0b_p.jpg Trelawney_and_Dumbledore.png z4835146X.jpg z9956778X,Rupert-Grint----Harry-Potter-i-Zakon-Feniksa---2007-.jpg ttyytytytyyt.jpg 800.jpg 10421545545645456.jpg 104203ryrtrtry.jpg 820px-Staff.png high16.jpg z4385452X.jpg 104237tggfgfg.jpg 104236rererere.jpg wqdweqa.jpg Disloyalty_Minerva_Dolores.jpg Filmy Plik:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - Zwiastun Linki zewnętrzne * Pierwsza polska recenzja filmu w serwisie MlodaRP.net Kategoria:Filmy de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película) et:Harry Potter ja Fööniksi Ordu (film) fi:Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta (elokuva) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (映画) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм)